Talk:Chizuru Honshō
Jessica Strauss IS NOT HER VA Ms. Strauss explained in a recent convention panel that she DOES NOT voice Chizuru, it is another va that sounds a lot like her. We do not know who her VA is. I have Studiopolis's phone # email address if anyone wants to drop a message. Phone # is 818-753-2680 and email is contact@studiopolisinc.com (Lemursrule (talk) 07:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) I took it down. Yeah, it's not on her homepage either, and her site also seems to be up-to-date, as it does list her as Juri Han from Super Street Fighter IV, so if she did voice Chizuru, then it would have been up long before putting up Juri. If anyone can find out who actually does voice Chizuru, let us know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Chizurus voice actress is Philece Sampler but since I don't know how to contact her it's been hard to find a valid source for my speculations. Jade Cooper (talk) 14:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper worth mentioning Chizuru's spiritual power is apparently cannon now because she was awake in the soul society and also she was around aizen and didn't vanish. Also she has appeared after the time skip hasn't she? Launcherpl (talk) 00:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Her page says her birthday is April 13 but is not reference. I checked my data books and cloud not find it is there something I,am missing or is her birthday fake. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Chizuru's English VA We have already confirmed that neither Jessica Straus (section 1 of this talk page) nor Cindy Robinson is behind the voice of Chizuru. That leaves one final possibility - Philece Sampler. Could anyone confirm whether or not Philece did the voice? --Sk8erPrince (talk) 15:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Just found a reliable source that proves Philece provided the voice for Chizuru. I used the same source for Mayu, a filler character from episode 315. I am gonna add the info right now. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 08:49, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Frankly I'd love to put this issue to bed. Can you by chance link this source you mentioned? Because I would love to give it a once-over. 18:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I have. I've put a citation next to Philece Sampler. Check Chizuru's main page. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 01:53, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::That's not really a primary source on the matter as the article isn't referenced in regards to where they found that information. We need proof. ::::Fine, I'll tweet Philece myself. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 07:13, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Any update on this? 20:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I used the Bleach Wikia twitter to Tweet Philece Sampler on 27th September as I own the DVDs and she's not mentioned in the cast in any of them. The only person of the discussion mentioned in the cast is Cindy Robinson. Still waiting on a reply from Philece. That source I removed, upon further inspection was merely a copy and paste of the Wikipedia article which we know can and has been wrong a I see many artists listed for the single same character on their respective pages on Wikipedia. :Right. I also tweeted Philece regarding the matter. We all know Cindy isn't Chizuru seeing as she has debunked that herself. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 12:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC)